


Consort

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aromantic, F/M, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: There were worse things for an Omega than to end up the consort of a prince of another planet. So wildly AU.





	

There were worse things for an Omega than to end up the consort of a prince of another planet. Especially someone like Thor. Darcy had heard stories about how some Alphas treated their Omegas, which was why she’d been on not-entirely-legal suppressants since her parents had found out.

But Thor wasn’t bad. Arrogant, maybe, but nice enough. And he didn’t think less of her for being an Omega.

She still wasn’t entirely sure what the whole selection process had been. But he’d popped down to Earth and had been all, “Hey, since it’s only a matter of time until they find out about you, why don’t you come to Asgard with me!” Well, not as sudden as all of that. It had taken a little bit of thought, she’d have to leave everything behind. But he was right, eventually they would find out, and then…

At least this way she got to pick her Alpha. Kinda. And he wasn’t a total dick. Mostly. She’d had to stop the suppressants, of course, but there were worse things in life. His mom was cool, too.

They were watching her like a hawk for the first sign of her heat. Which was kinda nice because Darcy had never done the whole heat thing before, so she didn’t really know what to expect. It was also kinda not, because it made her feel a little bit like a specimen under a microscope, no matter how subtle they thought they were being.

It turned out that it was like ovulating plus PMS cranked up to a thousand. She went to bed the night before just a little bit crampy, and she woke up with her mouth feeling like the entire Sahara desert was inside. The general crampiness had sort of changed into an all-over feeling of physical unease, kind of like a fever. And, of course, she really, really wanted some sex. The most she could ever remember wanting sex, ever.

She had a big breakfast. Like, just a huge breakfast. And Frigga came and hung out with her, which was actually kind of soothing.

“Don’t worry,” Frigga said with a warm smile. “Thor has been instructed on how to care for you during this time.”

That made Darcy pause, a piece of what tasted amazingly like bacon halfway to her mouth. “He’s never done this before?”

“No.” Frigga shook her head. “The people of this realm can no longer bear Omegas. The child you eventually bear will an Alpha, just as he is.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes a little in thought, nodding. She took a bite of the not-bacon, chewing and swallowing before she continued. “This being why I’m here.”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean you’re not from here? I mean…” Darcy winced. “Shit. Sorry. None of my business, I’m just a bit…”

Frigga’s smile was warm and reassuring. “It’s alright. I am of Alfheim, or I was. Asgard has long since been my home. Perhaps it will be yours as well.”

Darcy wasn’t going to rule anything out. Especially with all the not-bacon they kept pushing on her.

But eventually she was full, and didn’t feel completely dehydrated anymore.That was a step in the right direction. The desire for sex had only really seemed to intensify as an actual tingle throughout her body, but it wasn’t all-consuming. At least not  _ yet _ .

She’d gotten dressed as soon as she’d gotten up that morning, but apparently her clothes were all wrong. Luckily, Frigga had also taken care of that. Darcy was provided with a whisper-soft gown that was pretty sheer. It was nice, though, because her clothes were starting to feel a little too rough. Or maybe it was that her skin was getting too sensitive.

The dress had a fitted bodice, and a long, floaty skirt, and was done up with entirely too much lacing at the back.

“Isn’t this a little impractical?” Darcy asked, twisting in front of the full-length mirror to look at her back. Frigga had done it up, which was good. She wouldn’t have been able to manage on her own.

“Yes.” Frigga smiled, like she was letting Darcy in on a private joke. “It’s meant to be. They do like having something to rip.”

“Oh.” That was accompanied by a visual of Thor’s large hands closing over the swooping neckline and just tearing through it like crepe paper. Heat twisted through her, and Darcy had to close her eyes for a second.

“I must leave you now.” Frigga embraced Darcy gently, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. “He will tend you well.” There was a little bit of a warning there, like Thor had  _ better _ tend her well, or he’d be hearing about it.

“Thank you.” Darcy watched the taller woman leave the room.

It hit her suddenly that she was alone. Now that she was alone, her desire seemed to press in on her all the more. She let her hand trail down the front of her body, over the smooth fabric of the dress and-

There was a knock at the door. She let out an audible groan, her hand falling away from her body. “Come in?”

The door opened, and one of the Einherjar appeared. “My lady, will you come with me? Prince Thor requests your presence.”

Images of what he was requesting her for floated through her mind, sending a wave of heat churning through her. “Yeah,” she replied faintly. She went out into the hall and let him escort her through the gigantic palace.

Not to Thor’s room? That seemed a little odd. But she knew where Thor’s room was in relation to hers, and it was definitely not this way. The gigantic Hall where Odin’s throne was was this way, and the other half of the palace. Maybe something on the other side?

The Hall was empty. Well almost empty. It was a massive room, and Thor was standing by the throne.

He looked up at her when she came into the room, and even by this distance she could see the intensity in his eyes. A shiver rolled through her, intensifying the tingling need.

He lifted one hand and beckoned to her, and she couldn’t help but move across the floor towards him. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to feel his skin against her own. He just smelled so good, and the pull of his body was almost a physical one.

He loomed over her as she neared. His expression was solemn, and the intensity in his gaze only grew as she got closer and closer. “The need raging inside you calls to me.” His voice was lower than normal, a deep rumble that was almost a caress all on its own. He cupped the side of her face, his thumb stroking over her lower lip. “You crave my knot, and you will have it, but first I must prepare you for my seed.”

His touch sent little electric sparks through her, even just that little bit of contact. Rational thought was still in there somewhere, though. “Is there a reason we’re in here?” It felt entirely too open for this much intimacy, like someone could come in at any second. Of course, chances were pretty good that there were a pair of Einherjar at the doors to prevent that very thing from happening.

He gave her a small smile. “It will bless our bond.”

“Mm… You can’t say things like that, because then I want…” Darcy shook her head. She couldn’t find words for what she wanted. She wanted him to  _ take _ her, to  _ claim _ her, to ease the deep, desperate ache.

“Want what?” He stepped into her, his other hand sliding into the small of her back. “This?” He leaned down, but instead of pressing his lips against hers, his mouth closed over the side of her neck. The edge of his teeth made her let out a low moan.

“Thor,” was a whisper, her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers catching the soft fabric of his tunic.

Thor straightened away from her, his eyes dark with lust as they moved over her body. He gripped the neck of her dress in both hands and yanked, tearing the bodice easily. A noise slipped free, her body reacting to the sheer primalness of him. He picked up the hem and finished ripping it, then pushed it impatiently off her shoulders. “Let me look at you. Sit, Omega.”

She scrambled back from him, sitting down on the edge of the throne. It felt warm under her for some strange reason, and there was a sense of comfort there, taking the edge off her sharp need.

“Open that I may look on you.” He gestured at her lap.

She could feel heat rushing into her face, but she couldn’t disobey him, spreading her legs as wide as the arms on the seat allowed. She was sure he’d be able to see how wet she was, she’d never felt this slick in her entire life.

He sank to his knees right in front of her, his eyes locked on her swollen-feeling center. “Beautiful.”

One blunt finger pushed up deep into her cunt, making Darcy jerk back against the back of the chair. She slid down as much as she could, almost reclining there. It was almost what she wanted. “Thor, please.”

“Patience.” His voice was thick, strained. He didn’t sound like he’d be able to last too much longer, hopefully this  _ preparation _ didn’t take too long.

He eased his finger in and out, a smooth push-pull that had her rocking into him. A second finger joined the first, the stretch making her let out a long moan. Thor had large hands, thick fingers.

But it felt absolutely amazing, especially when one fingertip flicked back and forth over her clit. She felt shameless as she moved against him, the pleasure building deep inside her body.

Her eyes flew open when he added another finger, and she stared at him. He was watching her face, and she could see a muscle working in his cheek. “Thor, what-”

“I will take you only after I bury my hand in your sweet quim.” A humorless smile cross his features. “And I’ll be all the more impatient for having to wait.”

“Wait…” That penetrated past the thick haze of desire. Because it sounded like he was talking about his entire hand, and Thor had very large hands.

“No, my sweet, there’ll be no waiting.” His other hand settled flat over her belly, pressing her down against the throne. The side of his thumb still nudged against her clit.

“Thor, I don’t think…” She let out a soft moan when he twisted his hand, words just completely gone. But then reality pushed in on her again. “Thor, I don’t think that’ll work.”

“No?” He twisted his wrist, sending fresh sensation swirling through her. “It will. It may hurt, but I think you may not mind so much.”’

A shudder ran through her as she clenched around his fingers. She covered her eyes and draped her arm across her face, but there was no way she could hide her reaction from him.

“As I thought.” Thor sounded so smug.

The fourth finger made her cry out. She tried to squirm away from him, but he held her there just a little more firmly. It was too much, but it wasn’t enough at the same time. Heat was building impossibly higher, but there was no relief in sight. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this much pleasure, or this much need.

He worked his fingers inside her, twisting and shifting until she couldn’t stop the continuous noises coming from her mouth. Her body knew this was what she wanted, or something very like it. She moved against him, completely lost to her need.

He pulled back almost all the way, and Darcy grabbed for him. The realization of what was coming broke through her desperation. “Thor!”

“Breathe for me.” His hand surged forward, the pressure at the entrance to her pussy almost too much to bear. She tried to push against him, but it was no good. Sweat broke out over her body, every muscle pulled tight. She screamed.

The pressure suddenly eased. She felt his fingers moving inside her, drawing along the walls of her cunt as his hand curled into a tight fist. Full, she felt so amazing full. She opened her eyes, and a low groan slipped out when she saw his forearm disappearing inside her.

“Your cunt grips me so tightly.” His voice was deep, ragged. “Soon it will be my cock.” Almost like he was reminding himself, instead of her. His eyes flicked up to hers. “Breathe, my sweet.”

She opened her mouth to ask why, but he pushed his hand forward until it was grinding against her cervix.

This was almost it. This was almost enough. She screamed again, clenching around him as she came, her body moving against him to encourage him.

_ Not enough _ . There was no relief in it, her orgasm only seemed to pull her body tighter.

His hand slipped before she finished squeezing around him, and she watched him pulling at his clothes, almost in a daze. “Turn around,” he growled. “Present yourself.”

Her legs felt like jelly, and her pussy felt unbearably, achingly empty. She slipped off the throne and dropped onto it, going up on her knees and arching her back to push her ass up as much as possible.

She didn’t even think he got all of his clothes off before he was on her, his cock filling the space his hand had just been. He fucked her hard, her breasts jarring across the smooth surface of the seat.

Darcy didn’t care, she just wanted more, more. Their skin slapped together audibly as he drove into her again and again.

His hand slipped under her, pulling her up against him. His tunic felt rough under her shoulders, his hair soft as it draped down over her.

His mouth closed over the side of her neck, drawing on it in time to each deep thrust. She could feel him start to lose his rhythm before he drove himself deep one last time. She felt his knot swell up from the base of his cock, pushing through her the same way his fist had until it nudged her cervix.

He bit down hard, and she was lost. Everything went sort of white and fuzzy. Someone screamed- her. Darcy screamed. It felt so good it hurt, and it went on and on until time meant nothing.

At last she started to come back to herself. Thor had sat back on the floor and pulled her down after him. His arms were tight around her, and she could still feel his knot where they were tied together.

“Um,” she managed, and really she was doing pretty fucking good to get that much out.

He chuckled, his chest shaking under her. “We will retire to my rooms until your heat is finished. There is food and drink there, that you may recover for next time.”

_ Next time _ . This was going to happen again. She couldn’t think about that just yet. “I don’t think I could walk, to be honest.”

He laughed again, his lips moving over her shoulder. “Not yet. Soon.” Smug as fuck.


End file.
